The Way You Look Tonight
by FrozenFractals
Summary: "You're fidgeting," came her sister's teasing voice, and Elsa shot her an annoyed glance. "No, I'm preening," she replied. "There's a difference." - Anna drags Elsa to a costume party [Elsanna]


Nervous fingers drummed against the wall of the elevator car as Elsa stared at her muted reflection in the metal doors. She brought the restless hand up to fiddle with the bowtie at her neck, trying to adjust its position, but it seemed determined to stay lopsided.

She huffed, pushing a stray hair back into place, catching Anna's eyes watching her playfully.

"You're fidgeting," came her sister's teasing voice, and Elsa shot her an annoyed glance.

"No, I'm preening," she replied. "There's a difference." She turned back to her makeshift mirror, tugging at the bowtie again. "But it'd be a lot easier if I could get this damn thing to sit properly. No one's going to take me seriously if I show up looking like Pee-wee Herman."

Anna giggled, stepping around to face her sister and pushing her hand away from the article that was causing her so much grief. "We're going to a costume party dressed as Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, Elsa," she said, practised hands beginning to untie the material at Elsa's neck. "I don't think people are _supposed_ to take us seriously."

A frown marred Elsa's features as she angled her chin upwards to give Anna better access. "But I put a lot of effort into making us look respectable." She canted her head to look at her sister. "_You_ wanted us to go as history's most infamous criminals."

Anna yanked on Elsa's collar a little harder than was necessary. "No," she retorted. "_I_ wanted to go as Bonnie and Clyde." She smirked at her sister. "There's a difference." She resumed the arduous task of fixing Elsa's bowtie as the girl continued to fidget, attempting to watch the process in the reflection opposite.

"Semantics," Elsa said, absent-mindedly. Then, "Where did you learn how to tie one of these?"

Anna met her sister's questioning gaze, shooting her a mischievous grin. "I have many skills," she quipped.

Elsa grunted, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you do."

She was totally unprepared for the finger that slipped between two buttons of her shirt to ghost across her collarbone, and let out a small yelp. "Anna!" she hissed, looking down and gently grabbing the girl's wrist. "What are you doing?"

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "Helping you relax," she replied, withdrawing her finger and placing an open palm against the lapel of her sister's jacket. "It's just a party, Elsa," she said, smiling tenderly. "You don't need to be so nervous."

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek, releasing Anna's wrist, and moving her hand to trace the freckles on one of her bare shoulders. "I really want these people to like me," she confessed, not meeting Anna's gaze. "I know they're important to you, so I need to make a good impression."

Her sister chuckled softly. "You don't _need_ to do anything but enjoy yourself," she said, feeling Elsa twirl a finger in the red locks at the end of one of her braids. "And you're _just_ as important, so if anything, they're the ones that need to make a good impression on _you_." She leaned forward to give Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek, but her sister was faster, and caught her lips halfway.

A hand moved to the side of her neck, and Elsa's thumb pressed against the underside of her jaw, urging her to tilt her head back slightly. She did, and Elsa deepened the kiss, gripping her waist and pushing an eager tongue into her mouth.

The older girl was blushing when she finally pulled back, breathing heavily with a bashful smile on her face. "Sorry. Got a little carried away."

Anna returned her smile, smoothing out the slight rumple she'd left in Elsa's jacket from where she'd grasped it during the kiss. "Apology accepted," she said, winking. "Just- try not to do that in front of everyone, okay?"

Elsa's eyes glinted. "I'll try," she began, pretending to sound uncertain. "But it'll be tough. You look absolutely stunning tonight." Anna felt warmth spread across her cheeks.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open, revealing a room full of garish costumes and lively chatter. Elsa slipped a hand around Anna's hip, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Once I get you alone, though…"

And then her hand was gone, as she held her arm out instead, waiting for Anna to take it. "C'mon, introduce me to your friends," she urged. "I want to show off this glorious bowtie."


End file.
